


Rencontre

by OiseauVermillon



Series: La solitude des étoiles doubles [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Encounter, Gen, M/M, Solitude, fight
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OiseauVermillon/pseuds/OiseauVermillon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Première confrontation entre Kanon et Bud, à la faveur de la nuit. Pré-Asgard, Bud, Kanon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rencontre

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : L’univers et les personnages Saint Seiya sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation Co. Ltd and Shonen Jump.

**Titre :** Rencontre

 **Personnages :** Bud, Kanon

 **Rating :** G/K

 **Nombre de mots :** 1 635

 

**Rencontre**

Son pied buta contre une racine dissimulée à sa vue, ralentissant sa marche à travers le chemin qu’il parcourait. Bud refoula un juron, isolant la douleur naissante et négligeable dans un coin de son esprit, reprenant sa route, le regard rivé sur la forme mouvante qui évoluait entre les troncs de la forêt.

L’homme devant lui, qui semblait n’avoir rien perçu de sa présence paraissait évoluer en toute facilité dans l’agencement aléatoire des résineux, ne faisait aucun cas du terrain accidenté qui composait l’essentiel des environs.

Raison de plus pour Bud de suivre cet individu qui l’avait intrigué dès que ses yeux s’étaient posés sur lui. Il l’avait vu pénétrer dans le palais, par une porte dérobée, tandis que lui-même en était sorti quelques instants auparavant, après une courte entrevue avec Hilda qui, une fois de plus, l’avait assuré du fait qu’il pourrait prendre la place de son frère jumeau si jamais celui-ci venait à échouer dans l’exercice de ses fonctions et trouvait la mort. Une promesse qui avait eu l’heur de le contenter pour un temps, avant que le constat amer que sa réalisation concrète revêtait plus les allures d’un vœu pieux que d’une perspective authentique.

C’est avec un pareil sentiment que Bud avait quitté le palais pour se retrouver à l’air libre, lui qui ne pouvait pas même se payer le luxe de se faire voir de quiconque et qui en était réduit à prendre des chemins de traverse pour ne pas se faire remarquer. C’était un de ces chemins de traverse que l’autre homme avait emprunté et Bud avait senti, bien que se trouvant loin de lui, qu’il dégageait cette aura de force et de puissance maîtrisée qui honorait ceux de sa trempe et de celle de ceux qui étaient censés être ses pairs. Oui, son aura, bien qu’à certains égards différente de la sienne, l’avait toutefois interpellé sur la nature de cet individu.

Il s’était ainsi fondu dans quelques-unes de ces ombres multiples qui, à la faveur de la nuit déjà bien avancée pullulaient à l’entour du palais de Valhalla, attendant en silence que se présente à nouveau cet homme pour satisfaire une partie de sa curiosité dévorante. Qu’avait-il d’autre à faire, après tout, sinon patienter et se gorger de vaines attentes ? C’était dans cette nuit qui n’était qu’ombre qu’il sentait là sa véritable place. Celle que, bon an mal an et à son corps défendant, il était destiné à occuper par quelque coup du destin dont il n’avait pas été partie prenante.

L’attente fut de courte durée. Ou peut-être fut-elle plus longue qu’il ne l’avait éprouvée. Car il voyait sur le croissant de lune perdu dans le firmament encré comme une lueur différente de celle qu’il avait cru observer la dernière fois que son regard s’était posé sur le renflement opalescent du ciel. La silhouette de haute stature qu’il avait déjà aperçue prit en sens inverse le chemin par lequel il était parvenu, sa démarche coulée et assurée ne soulevant pas le moindre bruit sur les dalles que le givre et le froid avait rendues brillantes en certains endroits.

Ainsi avait débuté cette poursuite nocturne, cette traque discrète permettant à Bud de focaliser ses pensées sur autre chose que l’amertume qu’il ressentait en permanence et qui semblait régir sa vie.

Le Tigre blanc se reconcentra quelque peu sur les moments présents comme s’épaississait la forêt, veillant à ne pas perdre de vue l’homme devant lui dont le pas leste ne paraissait pas vouloir ralentir. Il emprunta pour sa part un chemin plus oblique. Quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, la forêt s’ouvrait sur une clairière et il se devait de contourner cet espace à ciel ouvert qui même de nuit, l’aurait par trop exposé.

Sa démarche se fit plus assurée, plus précise au fur et à mesure qu’il se trouvait de nouveau pénétré de la connaissance de ce pan de la forêt, avec lequel il était familier pour s’y être entraîné à de multiples reprises, du temps où sourdait encore en lui l’espoir de servir Odin en pleine lumière. Il effectua une boucle près des bordures de la clairière. Son regard n’était concentré que sur les environs de celle-ci, ses jambes se mouvant avec grâce et agilité pour éviter tous les obstacles. Il dût cependant se rendre à l’évidence que, malgré l’attente, personne ne se présentait au cœur de la trouée, faisant naître le doute et l’étonnement dans l’esprit de Bud.

Un souffle d’air frais qui refroidit un peu plus l’atmosphère courut à travers les environs et l’instant d’après, la haute silhouette de l’individu se tenait au milieu de la clairière, droite et immobile. Sa surprise envolée sitôt qu’elle apparut, Bud se remit en marche, lentement. L’autre ne bougea pas d’un pouce. Il effectua encore quelques pas. L’inconnu demeurait prostré dans son inertie.

Bud s’arrêta à son tour. Il poussa un soupir qui exprimait tout autant la résignation que le soulagement d’avoir été découvert et de ne plus avoir à continuer cette poursuite de longue haleine. Il sortit du couvert de la forêt et se présenta à son tour aux abords de la clairière, à découvert. En cette nuit, le ciel clément s’était dénué des nuages qui d’ordinaire en cette saison en encombrait la vision. Les étoiles scintillantes conféraient au lieu cette lueur diaphane et apaisée qui lui rappelait cette atmosphère des histoires que lui contait sa mère adoptive à la lueur du foyer dansant de leur humble masure.

Encore quelques pas sur le manteau neigeux dont le crissement, dans le silence irréel de cet instant semblait envahir son ouïe et Bud s’immobilisa à son tour non loin de l’inconnu qu’il interpella d’une voix ferme.

« Qui es-tu ? »

L’autre qui lui tournait presque le dos, le visage masqué par sa capuche ne dit rien.

« Que faisais-tu avec la princesse Hilda ? »

Bud prit conscience en cet instant que la présence de cet homme ne pouvait être que liée à Hilda. Et il eut l’intuition soudaine qu’il avait à voir avec son brusque changement, elle que l’on disait douce et dévouée à son peuple et qui se retrouvait désormais parée d’ambitions n’ayant que peu à voir avec celles dont on la disait détentrice.

Voyant que l’inconnu restait muré dans son silence, étreint par cette envie irrépressible d’accomplir son devoir malgré l’injustice dont il se sentait accablé à cause de ce même devoir, Bud se mit en garde avant de fondre sur l’individu.

Son poing ne rencontra que le vide comme il fit le constat que l’autre s’était volatilisé pour se retrouver hors de portée de l’attaque lui étant destinée. Il était cependant tourné vers lui, faisant face au Guerrier Divin cependant qu’une aura ténue répondait au fin cosmos que Bud avait déployé. Ne voulant pas se voir priver de l’initiative de l’attaque, Bud repartit à l’assaut. Il sut, dès le premier échange de coups que cet homme était un combattant aguerri et que s’il voulait sortir victorieux de ce duel incertain, l’essentiel de sa force devrait être mis à contribution.

Ses mains griffues s’agitaient avec une grâce mortelle, ses pieds fouettaient l’air en tous sens, résolus à ne laisser aucun répit à cet homme dont il voulait percer l’identité et les intentions. L’autre cependant ne paraissait pas déterminé à engager véritablement le combat, se contentant d’esquiver chaque attaque portée, à la détourner, à la parer quand le Tigre blanc faisait preuve d’une adresse plus remarquable que d’ordinaire.

Au terme d’un énième échange de coups, les deux hommes se séparèrent de nouveau. Leurs épaules s’étaient quelque peu affaissées mais une exaltation commune suintait de l’un et l’autre tandis que les gagnait cette fièvre du combat que les hommes forgés dans un moule identique éprouvaient au contact d’un de leurs semblables.

L’inconnu pourtant changea de posture, délaissant cette position de combat rapprochée qui alliait avec efficacité une attaque et une défense parfaites. Ses bras se croisèrent au-dessus de sa tête, sa voix profonde qu’il entendit pour la première fois se retrouva noyée sous une rumeur sourde née de son cosmos qui enflait. Une lueur inédite prit forme sous ses yeux étonnés et l’instant d’après, ce fut l’enfer qui paraissait se déchaîner devant lui comme était projetée une myriade de planètes en fusion se consumant dans une explosion d’une rare violence. Le cosmos de Bud s’enflamma, érigeant une barrière qui le protégea du mieux possible contre l’agression dont il était l’objet.

Un tumulte envahit sa vision, son ouïe, innerva chacun de ses sens tandis que son cosmos luttait encore contre le feu tonnant de toute part. Lorsqu’il rouvrit les yeux, la chaleur avait disparu, ainsi que l’homme duquel avait été crachée cette arcane fantastique qui par quelque extraordinaire, l’avait laissé intact. Indemne certes mais toutefois exténué. Le jeune homme posa un genou à terre avant de s’écrouler de tout son long sur le sol dont le froid mordant ralentissait quelque peu les battements affolés de son cœur.

Bud finit par se retourner, respirant avidement cet air qui lui brûlait les poumons et dont il avait tant besoin, partagé entre le contentement d’avoir échappé à la mort et le sentiment d’une défaite cuisante lui ayant été évitée par la mansuétude d’un adversaire renfermant en lui une puissance insoupçonnée. Ses yeux parcoururent encore une fois l’étendue du ciel glacée d’Asgard, se posant avec insistance sur la constellation de laquelle les Guerriers Divins tiraient leur puissance. Cette étoile double, cet astre obscur qui ne brillait qu’à peine dans le ciel et pour lequel il avait tant de mépris, se pouvait-il que malgré tout, elle fut là pour lui, prenant sa défense quand une situation se révélait par trop désespérée ?

Il médita cette pensée en silence, avant de se remettre debout sur ses jambes flageolantes et d’emprunter le chemin de sa hutte pour y gagner un repos dont il avait grand besoin.


End file.
